


Staff Infection

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Mutant Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Saddness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: Donnie is faced with an important task. The task of helping his human friend forget all about her ugly break-up with Casey...By fucking her brains out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from Wattpad so I will not loose my stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N:
> 
> I have never done a TMNT fanfiction before. Here goes. I am going to say PG 13 for now, but it will quickly move up in ranks to an M or 18+ rating in the very next chapter.
> 
> Chapter 2 will have sex.
> 
> They will be around 25.
> 
> Will be 18+ soon.
> 
> Will take requests.
> 
> All characters are copyright their original and current owners.

It wasn't the best of days to begin with, but he decided it was good enough to go ahead, and try to figure something out for dinner. He didn't like to cook, and truth be told, he was very bad at it. The only thing he was good at was making, was boiled noodles in a cup, but even then, he would somehow manage to melt the cup, stab it full of holes, or would end up setting it on fire with his welding torch. He rubbed his stomach, feeling it protest to being empty all night with no sustenance. He sighed, and decided that checking the fridge for left overs would be a good idea. The sound of hushed shuffling feet could be heard alongside the trickle of slow moving water. The hallways were large, and empty feeling as he made for the modest ramshackle of a kitchen that he shared with his family. It was clean and clutter free, and appeared to be a combination of a pizza parlor and a bar. It was even decorated in cheesy neon signs, half of which only worked enough to remain on for moments at a time, then would flicker on and off, before fading out and repeating the process on a random pattern. The sink was a large double basin industrial metal box that sat on three of it's original legs, the fourth was a large rusty cigarette tin full of old copper pennies.

The figure peered into the sink, smiling when only a single plate and an empty slush drink cup met his gaze. He looked at his hands and frowned in disgust. They were filthy and covered in oil from working on his motorcycle. He got to work using some orange smelling degreaser and washed himself up. When he finished, out of compulsive habit, he washed the dishes in the sink, and put them away in the cupboard. He turned to the fridge, and smiled weakly, feeling the urge to gorge on something becoming greater. The fridge wasn't much to tickle his fancy when he opened it. It was pretty much empty, save for some pickled eggs, which he wasn't exactly too sure how long they had taken up residence at the back of the fridge, so he looked harder. There was molding cabbage. Why on earth they had cabbage was beyond him. No one was all too fond of it, but there it was, decaying next to an empty ketchup bottle. The residue of the condiment had hardened, and stuck to it's shell with it's long stay way at the back.

Again his mood switched, to a slightly more agitated state. He grumbled, and chewed on his lower lip, sticking his tongue through the gap in his teeth as far as he could as he thought about what to make with nothing to make it with. His brows furrowed, and he closed his eyes, making such an annoyed hissing sound that some-what resembled a whistle, before he flipped open his dirty leather phone case, and unlocked it with a ridiculously complicated swipe. The dusty device made a few blips as he dialed away, and waited for the ring to come. The robotic whir of the dialing tone rang through his ears as he slammed the kitchen's door shut, walking back down the hallway from where he came from.

"Fontina d'Aosta's Pizzaria, My name is Casey, How may I take your order?" He chuckled hearing a familiar gruff voice.

"This is Constable Tomato, and I would like to place an order for pick up." He faked his best authoritative voice in reply. A few moments of silence were returned before laughter was heard on the other end.

"Constable Tomato, ey? That's a good one, buddy! How have you been doing, Donnie?" A smile crept over his face, and he grabbed his long coat, swinging it over his shoulders. After he grabbed his hat, and began walking in the general direction of the food vendor.

"I've been better. I dumped a bunch of motor oil on myself earlier. It wasn't very fun. Then I looked into the fridge, and I discovered there was nothing in there but Mikey's foul pickled eggs, and empty condiment bottles. Oh, and some rotting cabbage. I am unsure as to when, and how we acquired such a product, but it's there."

"Ouch man, did you at least throw it out?" He stopped mid way to the ladder, actually contemplating on whether or not to turn around and do just that, but his stomach growled, reminding him that there were more important things to be doing.

"Naw man, I left it there like one leaves an empty milk carton in the hopes that someone else will take care of it." And with that he made his way up the rusty metal ladder, and out into the alley behind the restaurant. After checking to make sure no one was in sight, he went to the back door, and let himself in. He passed by the dishwasher, who recognized him, and gave him a warm smile, pointing to the office where his boss was. He nodded to acknowledge him, and knocked three times before opening it. There stood his good friend, Casey Jones, wearing a white chef's uniform, and he was covered in flour and tomato sauce.

"Eyyyyy! How's it going, Donnie?" He said as he stretched out his arms for an embrace. They shared a short hug where Casey patted his back and they let go. He motioned to his office and smiled.

"I got this place super clean, man. Even you should be proud!" He laughed at Casey, and nodded as they went to the kitchen and Donnie was handed his two usual pizzas. He attempted to pay, but Casey was having none of that. He shoved Donnie out the back door, and lit up a smoke. They talked for a while about how him, and April were not really working out. This delighted Donnie secretly, and Casey knew how much the young mutant adored the reporter. As Casey finished his smoke, he smiled at his green friend, slapped his back, and gave him a hearty hug. Donnie turned, and left, choosing to go to the local park that was rarely used as it was located in a neighborhood where mostly older residents dwelled. Once he came to sit on a bench, he began to eat. He relished in the freshness, and the extra cheese as he watched some young teens play in their Gran's back yard. Things went through his mind. Many things. Things like why April, and Casey weren't working out. Casey didn't go into great detail, but he figured it was because of Casey's heavy drinking, and drug habits. Soon he heard foot steps behind him, and he turned to see the object of his thoughts. She looked upset, and very tired. Like she had been crying all day. Casey didn't look nearly as bad, or bothered at all in comparison to her.

"Donnie? Is that you..? Can we talk?"


End file.
